His
by Yukigo
Summary: She was always his... She had too...wanted too..no matter what...Sasusaku Chapter 1 up!Please review!
1. Chapter 1

He was leaving… again… for the same reasons before…. But why was she there… again? Why was she there in the wood just sitting there looking at her feet? Why was she always there for him? Why! 'Say something…' her pink hair fell in front of her eyes…'Say something!' 

"Sasuke…." he stopped…'…_ask him_…..' "Naza?" she asked. The thunder roared suddenly…It was raining…. '_look at him… ask him….why…_' "Why…..do you leave?" her green eyes looked up at the black hair jonin ,his back still facing her….. '_he won't answer… he answer me… he won't tell me…_'.

"Sakura you're annoying.." he always said that to her.

"Hmm. I guess I am huh?" '**leave! Just leave!**' '_no.. ask him …ask him for you… for me…_ .' everything was silent… "Why…Why the fuck am I always there for you?" chuckling she tossed her head back, "And why the hell am I asking you! It's not like you know! You never know…" standing up from the now damp ground she whispered oh so lightly "All you know is power… All you know is vengeance… All you know is how to kill... All you are is a traitor..." Swiftly she was pinned to a tree looking up at the very pissed off jonin with black marking moving over his body, "The Curse Seal…. " she breathed.

Why? Why the hell that did she had too piss him off! "You're annoying you know…very annoying.." he said harshly into her ear feeling her shiver underneath. "Do you want to know why you're always there for me, Sakura?" He moved closer to her, so close he could smell the flowers she was named for, "It's because your mine, my little cherry blossom…Mine.." he whispered as he forcefully kissed her..


	2. Chapter 2

A.N: Before I start the story I want to say that I'm really story for moving His into a different genre but….do you know how hard it is to write something suspenseful (sorry if that sounded rude)? Expectably for a beginner like me? (having a nervous breakdown)…. Any way pleas enjoy! (pleas don't hate me….)

Chapter 1

She awoke screaming… A hurling sensation found it's way to rush her to the bathroom. It had been five years since he left Konoha . Five year since he left his home, his family his friends! Five year since he left her… Clothing ripped leaving her half naked ,scars and bruises all over her, and letting all of Konoha think the worst.

When she finished heaving her guts out she fell to the floor and broke into tries. That bastard… All because of him, her whole life reputation was ruined (A.N: A women's reputation is her greatest treasure) and was still, five year could only do so much. She no longer had as much respect as she had then, no longer did her comrades see her as the Sakura who could take care of herself/ send about three jonin half way too hell, but now they saw her as she was then….. A annoying ,happy-go-go, overly obsesses girl, the weak Sakura… She couldn't stay there any longer…

Finally she got off the floor and flushed the toilet and begun taking off her clothing, "Might as well start my day…." she murmured to herself while she turned on the shower. Like hell was she going to sleep again. Every time she closed her eye she could see his onyx eyes turning red, then turning yellow, his disgusting blue lips crushing hers…his hands removing her shirt ….His body rubbing against hers……. 'His…'Sakura thought out loud as the cold water hit her.

………………………………...

Sasuke pulled his pants back on and yanked the blankets off the two naked girls that slept on the bed. "Out." he plainly said, pulling his shirt back on (A.N: Noooooooo!) and tossed their clothing at them. For the sake of Kami! Why the fuck couldn't he forget her!

The way she moaned shamefully when he kissed her…How she struggled not to whimpered as he toyed with her nipples….The way her body felt so right against him…. When he almost made her his…

'Fuck.' he thought groggily, walking out of the inn and proceeded for the forest, training should, or would, get his mind off of her…

………………………………...

Sakura stood there in the middle of the forest with her headband as a blind fold. The soft sound of footsteps moving around her, "Go…." she whispered as the needles flew at her. 'One, two, three,' in front , 'nineteen, twenty, twenty-one,' behind , 'thirty-eight, thirty-nine' left, 'fifty-nine, sixty, sixty-one," right, "A hundred!" Sakura yelled releasing them in all directions that was fallowed by the sounds of puffing.

………………………………...

"KATON NO JUTSU!" Sasuke yelled as he set his clones on fire and finished the rest off by shurikens. Almost missing one….

Sasuke watched the birds as they flew toward the rising sun, "Damn it…"he whispered, "DAMN IT!" he screamed again as his fist filled with electricity and he sent the tree in front of him exploding down.

ME: Thank you for reading and please review!


End file.
